meet_the_grimson_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Juvenile Escapes With Extremely Luscious Sweet
Plot Summary: In the desert, a mysterious young traveler girl in a blue & pink robe is riding on a camel to a marketplace where all of the merchants are selling various forms of candy that look like jewels. The mystery person passes by various people selling "candy jewelry" until the person comes to a man named Louis Bittersweet, who seems to have been expecting her. She examines Louis's wares of candy jewelry and soundly rejects them by knocking them on the ground, allowing some children to gobble it up. Instead of getting mad at this, Louis says that this person is probably someone "whose discerning taste yearns for candies more succulent than such puny fare." He invites the mystery person into his tent. Inside the tent, Louis Bittersweet shows the mystery person a candy jewel called the Mulberry Supreme and asks the person if they know of its fabled qualities. The mystery person knows about it because Louis stole it from her. At this point, it is revealed that the mystery person is Sophie. She warns Lojkz that "a great candy taken in greed always turns sour," but Al dismisses this warning as an ancient superstition. Sophie is planning to save the candy for a special occasion. She then pulls her G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. on him. However, just as Sophie is full of surprises, so is Louis. At that moment, two henchmen restrain her arms with rope and tug her back, but Sophie defeats them by kicking a giant jawbreaker in their faces, freeing herself in the process. Meanwhile, Louis grabs Sophie's gun and repeatedly shoots her. She grabs the jawbreaker and uses it as a shield to deflect the gumballs. One of them gets stuck on Al's robe and he collapses. Sophie then grabs the Mulberry jewel and heads out. Outside, Sophie trips on a rope held by more henchmen, this time hired by an old rival of Sophie's, David Andersen, who takes the Mulberry candy from her. It turns out she had left David in Guatemala because some "urgent business came up", leaving David holding a bag of sacred caramels when the authorities arrived and being grounded for a month. Sophie says that she would like to make it up to him and asks for the candy back. She approaches him, but steps back when David's henchmen level their swords at her. David questions the candy's importance to her and she responds that she is saving the candy for a special occasion. David has a similar plan in mind: He will use it to unlock the tomb of King Two-Tons-of-Candy. Sophie warns him the tomb is cursed, but not only does he ignore the warning, he also gives her "payment" for the jewel: a small bag of sugar-free candy. Sophie just tosses the bag in the air and all the candy inside falls out. The kids that ate the candy from Louis Bittersweet's table come by again and eat all the candy in the bag, creating an opening for Sophie to escape. David orders his men to find Sophie and bring her back in chains. He then leaves the area in a candy tank. Sophie, meanwhile, has secretly stowed away on the back of the tank. David arrives at a pyramid, the entrance to the "Eighth Sugary Wonder of the World." David gloats that now there are only seven as his tank blasts open the giant candy doors. He then climbs out of the tank and heads deeper into the pyramid, the Mulberry jewel in his hands, while Sophje follows him from a safe distance. David reaches a door with an indentation on it. He places the jewel in the indentation and it opens, leading into the treasure room full of candy. David enters and discovers the sarcophagus of King Two-Tons-of-Candy. On the sarcophagus, David finds an inscription. He begins to read it, but finish. David opens the sarcophagus, revealing a plethora of candy and a pharaoh's headpiece, which has an indentation where the mulberry jewel fits. He puts on the headpiece, but before he can put the jewel into place, Sophie shows up and warns him that he should have finished reading the inscription: "From the forehead, ye shall control the sarcophagus. But share not and only taste asparagus." Again, David brushes off her warnings and says that she just wants to take the candy for herself like back in Guatemala. Sophie protests that wasn't what happened, but David ignores her and puts the jewel into the headpiece. All of the candy in the sarcophagus comes out and engulfs David (controlling it via the headpiece), turning him into a giant candy-mummy. He cackles wickedly and taunts that he controls the candy and neither Sophie nor anyone else can have any. David then eats one of the candies, but spits it out, because it tastes like asparagus. He then starts accusing Sophie of sabotaging the candy and proceeds to attack her. She retreats up the stairs, only to find the door locked, trapping her in with David, who is about to finish her off, but first asks if there's any last words. She shouts to give her back the candy. She then takes out a licorice rope and wraps it around one of the columns of the room and swings around on it, landing on David's head and removing the blurpleberry jewel from the headpiece's indentation, turning Heinrich back to normal. As she leaves the pyramid, Abigail repeats her adage from earlier: "A great candy taken in greed always turns sour." Back at the Treehouse, the team is celebrating their anniversary of being best friend. Sophie then shows up. She apologizes for being late because she had to pick up her gift for him. It's the Mulberry Supreme jewel. But Brookes hates mulberry; instead, he prefers cherry, strawberry and blueberry. Irritated (especially after all the trouble she had to go through), Sophie rolls up her sleeves and advances on Brookes, saying she can't believe it. Brookes wonders what he said.